Game Night JohnDave AU
by Kathampetlover
Summary: John's home alone and invites Dave to play some games. This is an AU where there is no game and the two live close by! This is rated M because of sexual content (but no smut).


**A/N:** Hey everyone! welcome to my first ever homestuck, JohnDave romance, smut thing. I have written lemons before, but not for Homestuck nor JohnDave. This is one of my Homestuck OTPs so I've decided to make a one-shot for them. This is a AU where the two live close by and the game doesn't exist. Also, I'm bad with keeping these two in character... Hope you like it and always remember to comment! This is written in third person/narrator perspective (if that makes sense)

* * *

It was a cold Saturday night in the Egbert household. John's dad was away this weekend for a business trip so the house felt empty to him. He sighed as he ate his dinner in silence. When done, he went over to his computer. Opening up his Pesterchum, he noticed Dave messaged him.

Dave: Hey Egbert

John smiled and replied 'Hi Dave.'

Dave messaged back 'What's up bro? Doing much with your dad not home?'

'Actually I wanted to play game.' John replied, then thinking it would be cool if Dave came over. 'Wanna join?' After sending, his cheeks felt warm. Why did his cheeks warm up near Dave? Dave says he blushes a lot because John apparently likes Dave. How would Dave know who John likes?! For all John knows he's not a homosexual!

'Is that an invitation?' Dave basically smirked thru the screen with that reply.

John grunted to this, 'Dave, no!' Even though he was saying all of this to get Dave off his back about being gay, his face said other wise. No! John was not gay! He never will be!

'You invited me to come over to then say I wasn't invited. Not cool man.' Dave replied.

John knew Dave was playing along with this situation, and so replied back, 'You can come over, man. Just not for the reason you were thinking.'

The chat grew silent for a moment, and John was afraid that his response didn't make any sense. He then replied, 'Cool, I'll come over in about an hour.'

An hour? John quickly responded 'ok' to then scurry around the living room to clean up the mess of a room. He then put some co-op games and other multiplayer games out so there was a variety for them to play. He looked to the clock on the wall and saw he had about 20 minutes. Enough to get some chips. Not just any chips, though. They had to be Doritos.

John never really knew why Dave liked Doritos so much, but he wasn't going to complain since he was ok with them. John sighed while smirking at the clean house. He cleaned the house just because of Dave...yeah John was pretty sure he was going mad.

A knock from the front door erupted the silence. He sighed, calming his apparent beating heart. He opened the door and looked to his friend on the other side. Wait, was he always that tall?

Dave look to him, "Sup?"

Words seemed to leave John as he let Dave in. "N-nothing."

Dave looked around while going to the living room, "Dude, did you do some cleaning up?"

John was surprised he noticed, but then again the last time Dave was in his house was when his dad had some big meeting to prepare for. "Yeah...it needed to be cleaned and I had the time."

He smirked at this and sat down on the couch. He took the choice of games and picked one. "Do you want a drink?" John asked, going to the fridge anyways because he knew the answer.

"Yeah, the usual." he answered, starting the game. John nodded to this as he went to the fridge and got two cups of apple juice. He gave it to Dave, and their fingers brushed against each other in the exchange. John quickly let go of the glass, thankful that Dave fully had it and nervously sat down next to him.

Why was John nervous all of a sudden? Dave's his friend and always has been. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Hours seemed to pass as Dave and John played the games picked out and Dave won most of them. Setting his controller down, Dave looks towards John.

"John, since I won most of the games, what do I get as an award?"

John shrugged to this, "What do you want?" That question might have been a mistake. In response, Dave smirked as he put his hand on John's cheek to turn him towards Dave and kissed him dead on the lips. John tenses by the sudden impact and puts his hand on Dave's chest to try to push him away.

His struggle was to no avail as Dave wrapped his other arm around John's waist to pull him closer. The kiss deepened and John felt fireworks start to go off in his stomach like he wanted this to happen for so long. Almost how a princess finally kisses her savior from her evil kidnapper.

After what felt like hours, Dave's lips leave John's. In a sudden feeling of lost, John opens his eyes, that he didn't know were closed, and looked Dave straight in his shades. He grew nervous and pushed Dave away, "D-Dave! I'm not into your games! I'm not homo."

Dave smirks as if he knew John was lying, "Then why are you blushing?"

John's breath stops as his heart beats faster, "I-I am c-certainly not blushing!" he crossed his arms in anger.

To this, Dave's smirk grows as he leans closer towards John, "Then what's this?" his hand that was once on John's cheek ghosted down his body to a peculiar tent that was forming in his pants. Dave firmly presses into it, making John gasp for air. It was if he was given an electric shock.

"Dave." John gasped out, trying not to let a desperate moan out as he grabbed Dave's wrist. "Stop this." His voice was desperate.

"Hm." Dave hummed as he leaned closer to kiss John's cheek. He then slowly made his way to John's neck.

"D-dave." John felt like his heart was about to explode. He had to stop this. His pants felt tighter and his body felt hot.

"John." Dave looked John straight in the eyes; well it looked like that anyways. "Stop lying to yourself." He looked to John almost worried that his body was going to split in two with how much John seemed to be fighting his inner thoughts.

It was almost as if John never heard these words before. Why was his heart beating so fast? Was it because he really liked Dave? John nervously bites his lip. "Dave... I keep pushing you away. What makes you think for one second that we'll be good together? Or what makes you think that I'm the one? What makes you-"

"John!" Dave stopped John's ramble of question. "I can only answer one at a time dude!" He sighed, "Dude all I know is that from the first day I met you my life changed. You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. But you keep denying that you're gay. I can see you looking at me, or any other guy with flustered cheeks. You can't hide that from me."

John was surprised at this answer and adverted his gaze towards the ground. "D-dave...I" John was at lost of words. His body and mind were thinking the same, but his lips didn't seem to cooperate. Biting his lip again, he looked up to Dave. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to face the facts. He liked his best friend and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Thank you." John finally said, and leaned in to kiss Dave's lips. This kiss was different. It felt whole, and meaningful. Dave's arms wrapped around John, pulling him in closer. John then wraps his legs around Dave's waist as he moved onto Dave's lap.

"No, thank you." Dave got out before the two collided lips again. John grasped the back of Dave's t-shirt wanting this day never to end. Mark it that today is the day John finally comes out! Well, to his friend.

Gasping for air as they break the kiss, John looks to Dave and smiles. "So, what does this make us?"

Dave's forehead connected to John's, "Hopefully boyfriends. Do you accept?"

"I'll be difficult to handle." John said.

"Like I don't already know that." Dave smiled. "I love you no madder the difficulty."

John's cheeks heated up, "And I love you for your perseverance and not giving up on me."

"I'd never give up on you. There's no one better in this world."

John laughed, "Cheesy much?" he kissed Dave's forehead and smiled. "I love it."

"And I love you. Come on." Dave lifted John up as he stood up.

"Woah, where are we going?"

"Bedroom. We've gotta fix that tent of yours." the two enter the room and close the door behind them as soon screams of pleasure came from the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Here's something I've been working on. I wanted to make this a yaoi smut, but decided to go with something a little less...smutty. ^_^' Needless to say I feel like I did a pretty good job with keeping Dave  & John in character! What do you guys think? I might (if I have the chance) make another story that continues from this...or just add a chapter to write the bedroom scene! ;)

Again, that's all up to you guys! So, it's important to tell me how you liked the story! ^∆^ Thanks for reading guys! You're awesome!


End file.
